


Sighs and Things After

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [44]
Category: Jrock, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: It was almost funny, in a not at all sort of way, how quickly his life had gone to hell in a handbasket. Too bad Takemasa didn't know of any way out of the whole mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: late summer 2015  
> I'm not entirely sure, but I think this is a couple days _before_ Water Dragon. The unnamed him is Isshi, though he is not directly responsible for Takemasa staying with him.

Takemasa took a deep breath and then pressed the pillow tight over his face again. Funny how quickly everything had gone from being perfectly okay to completely shit. Maybe if he held the pillow to his face long enough he could stop existing? That might be nice. No more pain or loneliness or being made to feel like utter trash for things that weren't even his fault. Yeah, that would definitely be nice.

Of course the problem with trying to smother himself was that it didn't work. No matter how determinedly he pressed the pillow to his face, sooner or later his own body would betray him and he would breathe normally and freely again. He couldn't drown, his body would betray him again before he could even if he tried. He didn't have a gun, so death by lead poisoning was out. That left pills that he also didn't own or blades that he couldn't access because someone had insisted on stealing him away from his own apartment like a thief in the night and he didn't know this house well enough to know if anything sharper than a kitchen knife was even available. Not that a kitchen knife couldn't do the job, but to get it he would have to leave this room, go downstairs, and face ... _him_. Death would be preferable to facing _him_ right now. Except he couldn't even do that.

Hearing the door open, he rolled over to put his back to the door. It didn't do any good, he could hear the laughter of the little ones drifting up from downstairs. How had he not heard them before? He really didn't know, wasn't sure it mattered.

“'m not hungry,” he muttered. Whoever it was that had come to get him, that had to be why. But he wasn't hungry and he didn't want to deal with people. And this house was always so full of people, he couldn't handle it today.

The bed dipped a little and then a wet nose was pressing itself against his skin. The yelp that escaped him was decidedly undignified and seeing an unmistakably naked Vivi standing over him didn't help. 

“Vivi!” he yelped, jerking back away from the young kitsune. Vivi tilted his head to the side in an obviously fox-like gesture, then smiled and dropped back down into his fox form, sitting on the foot of Takemasa's borrowed bed, tail slowly swishing back and forth. “I told you, I'm not hungry. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be helping with the twins?”

Of course it was useless to ask the young kitsune anything, the fox simply sat there watching him with large, hope-filled eyes. Waiting for him to do ... something.

“Please, just... go,” he mumbled, turning away from fox eyes and the expectations within them. A soft yip and a damp nose pushed into the palm of his hand. “I'm not hungry and I'm not interested,” he repeated, though he was steadily losing faith that it would do any good. It wasn't just that Vivi could be stubborn when he wanted something, he could feel a light nudging that was more than physical, a psychic touch that wanted him to go downstairs. It was subtle, not pushing or demanding, just quietly wanting, like a puppy whining at a door, but it also wasn't going away just for him protesting. Frustrated, he turned back around, snatching the fox by the scruff and depositing him back in the hall.

“I said no! Leave me alone!”

The door slapping shut against the opposite jam wasn't nearly as satisfied as a sold slam would have been, but Takemasa would take what he could get. At least he was in near silence again. It was a start.


End file.
